Savin Me
by Dead shall speak now
Summary: SONGFIC. Soul y Maka tienen una dura discusión que termina bastante mal. ¿Podrá Soul reparar el daño que le hizo a Maka? ¿Podrá ella ser capaz de perdonarlo? R&R PLEASE!


**HOOOLAAS! ACA LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO SONGFIC DE SOUL EATER. En esta ocasión hice uno más depre y emotivo, pero con un final muy tierno y requetecontramegaromántico. Sobre la canción, bueno, se llama Savin' Me (como el titulo del fic) y es de Nickelback (como amo esa banda). Acabo de terminar este songfic y es muy tarde aquí en Chile, así que si le encuentran un error... ya sabrán porque es. Va dedicado a todos los fans de SoulxMaka y en especial a mi amiguito Az :) Ah! casi se me va XD Todo el fic está narrado por Soul y lo que va en cursiva es una narración tipo flashback... mientras lean se van a dar cuenta a lo que me refiero xD**

**Disclaimer: Soul... a que pereza, ustedes saben que va aqui!!! XD**

Savin' Me

* * *

Miro el cielo oscuro sin luna, ennegrecido por las nubes de lluvia que me mojan el rostro. Estoy sentado en la mitad de una banca de la plaza con los brazos abiertos. Pero, ¿Cómo terminé yo aquí? Es tarde y no estoy en el departamento. ¿Por qué?

Por idiota. Por decir algo que no debía.

Por herir a la persona que más amo en este mundo.

_La aprisioné contra la pared con mis brazos extendidos, mis ojos irradiaban ira al igual que los de ella. Nos estábamos mirando fijamente. Habíamos tenido una discusión que empezó por el fallo en una de nuestras misiones. Gruñí furioso. Ella estaba con las mejillas rojas de la pura rabia que tenía._

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees i'm crawlin'_

_Oh, i reach for you_

_Well i'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo unos minutos... o unos segundos solamente para pensar bien lo que iba a decir. La herí. Pude notarlo en sus ojos.

_-¡Estoy harto de ti!- grité en frente de su rostro._

_-¿¡Sabes!? ¡YO TAMBIEN DE TI!- respondió Maka._

_-No eres más que una…- intenté retenerme._

_-¿¡Una qué!? ¡Dímelo!-_

_Me eché para atrás. Aún seguía con esa mirada furiosa en el rostro al igual que ella. Maka avanzó hacía a mí. Harto, la sujete de los hombros y…_

_-¡No eres más que una tonta engreída, maldita niñata malcriada, además de plana y perdedora!-_

A la milésima de segundo después me había arrepentido completamente de lo que dije.

_All i need is you_

_Come please i'm callin'_

_And oh i scream for you_

_Hurry i'm fallin'_

No puedo seguir recordando lo que sucedió después. Es demasiado doloroso.

Levanto mis manos y me tapo el rostro con ellas. Más bien, los ojos, por los cuales habían empezado a brotar unas cuantas lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia.

Si tan sólo pudiera tener el valor suficiente para pararme en frente de Maka y pedirle disculpas… ella no me odiaría.

Pero no. Soy un cobarde. Maka, lo siento.

_Los ojos de Maka cambiaron de furia a dolor, las palabras que le había dicho la hicieron retroceder dos pasos. Luego pude notar como por sus bellos ojos jade caían unas lágrimas llenas de dolor y frustración. Intenté acercarme a ella, pero Maka se apartó más._

_-¡¡VETE!!- gritó y luego corrió para encerrarse en la habitación._

Pasaron dos horas, y Maka no salía.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And i'll show you what i can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And i'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Me pusé de pie, mucho llanto no es cool. Aunque en realidad ahora me importa un bledo si me veo cool o no, lo que me importa es Maka. Nunca en mi vida me había importado tanto ella. Me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. Miren que irónico, ahora que me odia con todo el alma… Soy el idiota más grande del mundo.

_Estaba sentado en la sala. Maka salió de su habitación, yo giré la cabeza nervioso hasta donde ella se encontraba. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y se notaba que había estado llorando a mares. ¿Qué clase de bestia soy? Herir a una persona tan valiosa para mí. Soy un monstruo que no merece el perdón de nadie._

_Me puse de pie para hablar con ella. Me acerqué pero antes de estar a una distancia segura, ella extendió su brazo deteniéndome. _

_-Te tengo una pregunta Soul- me dijo con voz muy baja._

_-…- no dije nada, simplemente seguí mirándola._

_-Sí tanto me odias… si tantas cosas malas piensas de mí… ¿¡POR QUÉ SIGUES SIENDO MI ARMA!?- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y me echó para atrás. -¡¡TE ODIO SOUL!!-_

Me detuve y cerré los ojos. Deje que la lluvia me mojara más. Que me borrara todos esos malos recuerdos de la mente.

Te odio… una palabra que me partió en dos.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings i'm fallin'_

_And all i see is you_

_Me mordí labio inferior y miré hacia abajo, tenía y no la razón al mismo tiempo. Yo sí quiero seguir siendo su arma por siempre pero… ¿porque le dije todas esas cosas?._

_Porque soy un cobarde._

Ya había parado de llover, ahora el cielo está completamente despejado. Puedo ver a las estrellas y a esa terrorífica luna riéndose de mí. Me lo merezco. Merezco que me traten como a una basura. Pero nunca nada se comparará a lo cruel que fui con Maka.

Pero pensando no arreglaré nada. Tengo que ir con ella y aclarar lo que siento.

Llegué a nuestro departamento antes de lo esperado. Pero no voy a entrar todavía.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh i scream for you_

_Come please i'm callin'_

_And all i need from you_

_Hurry i'm fallin'_

Respiré hondo mientras veía fijamente la puerta de la entrada. ¿Qué estará haciendo mi técnico ahora? ¿Seguirá llorando? ¿O tal vez sigue encerrada en su cuarto?.

Me acerqué a la puerta para escuchar.

Es la televisión, está prendida. Es esa estúpida novela que ve Maka por las noches. Pero también escucho el desconsolado llanto de Maka. Un dolor intenso se posa en mi pecho y siento un nudo en la garganta. Debo hacer las paces con ella… como sea.

Abrí la puerta.

Maka miraba al televisor fijamente, estaba abrazando sus rodillas mientras en su rostro unas lágrimas aun se escurrían. Se volteó a mirarme y no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And i'll show you what i can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And i'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

-¿Tienes la respuesta?- me preguntó, su voz notaba más tranquila… mucho más tranquila.

-…- sólo acentí con la cabeza y me senté a su lado. Está vez Maka no se apartó de mí, simplemente me miró con su rostro inocente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a ir?- preguntó con un acento lleno de dolor. No puedo resistirlo. La tomé de la barbilla levantándole un poco la cabeza para que nos miráramos fijamente.

-Nunca me separaría de ti Maka… las cosas que dije… son mentira, yo no pienso eso de ti-

-Mientes- dijo ella de manera tajante. -¿Por qué no mejor…?-

-Maka no he dejado de ser tu arma porque te amo-

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And i'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Me lance encima de ella. Mi mente ya no podía controlar a mí cuerpo. Ella estaba con la espalda en el sillón y yo apoyaba mi frente con la suya mirando fijamente sus labios. La amaba. La necesitaba. La deseaba. No puedo seguir aguantando este sentimiento que tengo en el pecho contenido hace tanto tiempo. Y si que Maka me corresponde.

La besé. La había tomado por sorpresa. Y noté como al principio intentaba controlarse, evitar que la siguiera besando, pero a medida que la acariciaba y la seguía besando ella se dejo llevar por esa sensación, pero lamentablemente eso me perjudicaba más a mí, quien tenía una intensa lucha entre mente y cuerpo para controlarse.

Me separé de ella. La miré a los ojos, ella aun los tenía cerrados. Besé sus parpados para que ella los abriera.

-Soul yo…- no pudo continuar, había puesto mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-No es necesario que digas nada Maka…- susurré mientras corría mi mano hasta su hombro. -…Aún-

* * *

Bueno y.... que tal?? está bien o... apestó? ustedes saben que para que comprenda lo que ustedes piensan, deben dejarme un reviewsito ahi apretando ese boton de abajo xD. Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la paciencia de leer está basura de fic, les prometo que el proximo sera mejor :D. ADIOS!! NOS VEMOS/LEEMOS LUEGO!

~Sandraacute


End file.
